


Best Friends (Harmonize)

by GothMaureen



Series: Gifts to thehyperactivesammich [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Gift Fic, Meaningless Fluff, Music, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMaureen/pseuds/GothMaureen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dani and Vikkiy weren't planning on getting along, let alone being friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends (Harmonize)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thehyperactivesammich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehyperactivesammich/gifts).



> I FINALLY DID ANOTHER ONE. I'M SO SORRY. LIFE HAPPENED.
> 
> But I did it! I've literally been working on this since I posted the Sam and Mo one, but it just wasn't coming together the way I wanted. I hope you like it. :)
> 
> If you are not me or thehyperactivesammich there is a large chance this will make no sense to you at all. Just FYI. You're still free to read it though.

Every song is important. Each one tells a different story, flowing from one person to the next, never standing still.  
  
Dani’s the loud, blaring melody: it throws itself in your face, forces you to listen, even if you don’t like it very much.  
  
Vikkiy is the harmony: just as important, but you have to seek it out, look for it.  
  
But the irony is of course, that Dani will hardly ever sing melodies, in glee club at least. Her low contralto will always hide in the harmonies, while Vikkiy’s soprano fights for power next to Rachel.  
  
Who would’ve thought that two so very different girls could be best friends? They certainly didn’t. Dani and Vikkiy hated each other at first: the cosplayer was content to sit with Kurt and Mercedes while Vikkiy had her status as an honorary member of the Unholy Trinity.  
  
But that damn project had happened. At first, they couldn't agree on anything at all, it was pure chaos. Dani had a whole folder of sheet music, most of it from various shows she’d been in, but the fashionista had turned her nose at it. Vikkiy wanted to do something more recent, a pop song of some sort. They argued for what seemed like hours, bickering back and forth, eventually moving from just song choices to what they thought of each other.  
  
“I cannot believe this! Of everybody in this fucking club, I get stuck with Miss Perfect, Miss ‘Oh I used to live in New York, and I have all the latest styles, don’t bother trying everyone, you’ll never be as good as Vikkiy Black!”  
  
“Well look at you! Nobody even knows what you really look like under all those clothes, and there’s obviously a reason for that! I bet I can guess it..oh wait, it’s so clear! YOU DON’T LIKE YOURSELF! You hide behind all that trash and let yourself think that you’re special, just so you can feel good about what you look like!”  
  
That struck a nerve for the cosplayer; nobody but her immediate family knew why she did what she did, and it was going to stay that way. Dani was never going back to the way things had been, not if she could help it. How was Vikkiy to understand what all that had been like? She’d grown up on the complete other side of the country, clearly had always had whatever she wanted! And she had absolutely nothing to offer glee, other than her almost weekly fights with Rachel. Vikkiy had never been in a musical, she’d never performed live at all, elementary school plays excluded. Sure, she’d been to countless Broadway shows since she was about four, but that was irrelevant.  
  
On the other hand, Dani had been in at least one show every year back at Riverton. She’d been to countless concerts for various bands, gotten advice from many of the members themselves about live performance which had helped immensely when she started going to open mike nights after school. Watching her comrade’s face flare up, Dani suddenly had an idea: she started to play a melody on the keytar in front of her and sing.  
  
 _“My mouth is frozen so I can't even speak, what a disappointment, I had it perfectly...”_  
  
Vikkiy opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again, waiting. The cosplayer smiled and kept on playing.  
  
 _“What I was going to bring up suddenly, stood like a stone as you stood quietly...You're making it hard for me, all I can do is freeze,”_  
  
The blackette held up a hand, and Dani stopped at the end of the verse. “What is this song called?” Vikkiy asked, pulling out her iPod.  
  
Within a few minutes, they have the right song, and Vikkiy has the lyrics on the little screen in front of her. Dani starts to play again, and the fashionista waits for the other girl to sing before joining in.  
  
 _“What I mean is, all I need is, just a little emotion. Cause all I see is you not feeling and you're giving me nothing nice. I tried to do you right, why'd you have to go and turn to ice?”_  
  
Something starts to click, as they sit there together on the choir room floor and sing. Dani’s fingers slide over the keys of her instrument, and Vikkiy starts to smile as she sings along, making her own harmony to the other girl’s voice.  
  
 _‘“Don't think you're knowing how hard this is for me, I'm not the type to say sorry constantly,”_  
  
The entire atmosphere changes, and neither girl can really tell what’s doing it. But they both know that something is changing between them, and it just might be a good thing.  
  
 _“So I swallowed my pride and I got on my knees, but still you just stood there as you stared at me. Your ego is getting old, how did you get so cold?”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song they're singing is "Ice" by Lights, if anybody wanted to know. :P


End file.
